What Warrior Cats Think About YOU!
Hello, everyone! All my other fanfics (with the exception of Heart of the Cats) are kinda on "hold". I'm kinda dried out of ideas for them, so I'm taking a break of writing for awhile. But this isn't a normal fanfic! You all get to participate! See what warriors cats think about YOU! Comment a warriors character down below, and your personality, and see what they think about you! You may comment a character as many times as you want, and a character may be commented twice, by two different users. Say two people wanted Scourge to see what he thinks about them, that is allowed. But, only characters from Into the Wild up to The Last Hope. No SkyClan characters (because I don't know them that well). (this idea was given to me by Blixemi! Thank you Blixemi for giving me this idea! They're a YouTuber) Leafpool about Peroncat Wolfy: Let's see what Leafpool thinks about Peroncat Leafpool: Well I think you're kinda like me. I'm glad you cares for people, maybe like a medicine cat would! I also think you're very creative, and has a really good imagination. Peroncat, I hope you keep on being kind, and caring. And it's okay to be shy! Don't tell Jayfeather I said this, but he can be shy too sometimes! Keep on being kind, and caring, Peroncat! Gotta go! Jayfeather and Alderheart are gonna be wondering where I am now! Goosefeather about Timberdash Wolfy: Okay Goosefeather, you're up about Timberdash Goosefeather: Well, umm, I can think you are very talented to argue forever, Timberdash! Also, ambition is a good thing, just don't let it take control of you, like Tigerstar! *Shudders*. But also, keep on being a good friend, and be mature, unlike I probably was. Well, I was misunderstood, but that doesn't matter right now! It's also good that your stubborn, but sometimes others might know what's best. But still...listen to your instincts, just like me, if you think if it's a good idea! Keep on being yourself, as well, Timberdash! Also, listen to my prophecies. I know some people think I'm crazy.... Welp better get back to work! Later! Jayfeather about Timberdash Wolfy: Okay Jayfeather, do not argue about this! DO IT! Jayfeather: Fine. Well, Timberdash, you'd better not argue with me, do you understand! Because I would definitely win, and you would be sad. Good to be ambitious though, then you can steer your own destiny. And, well, I'm way more short-tempered than you. You must be hallucinating if you think you can be short-tempered. Also, be mature like my mother, Leafpool if you want. I don't care. But can you please be my friend, if you're a good friend?! I feel like I need a friend! But you'd better not argue! BECAUSE I WOULD TOTALLY WIN! An argument. I would totally win an argument with you. Mothwing about Briarwing.Loves.Roleplay Wolfy: Okay, Mothwing, your turn about Briar. Mothwing: Alrighty! Well, Briar from what I've heard about you, you sound like a really nice person! Maybe sometime you could visit me in RiverClan? If not that's alright, though. And I heard your funny? Well that's nice! I could use a good laugh every once in awhile. And being creative's good! Maybe you could suggest new ways to help treat wounds! I think you'd make a great medicine cat if you tried! You'd also make a great warrior! Oh...Bye! Gotta go! The apprentices got in a fight again....I thought I told them not ''to unsheathe their claws... Squirrelflight about Briarwing.Loves.Roleplay Wolfy: Your turn Squirrelflight. I know you're free right now, so don't try and argue! Squirrelflight: Alright, alright! Well, Briar, you sound really nice! You'd make a great improvement in ThunderClan! Creativity is good! You could come up with new battle moves, new ways to hunt, and many other useful things! Also, artistic? I'm sure Graystripe would like to marvel at some art, if that's what you mean, of course. Also, I'm sure many of our members, including me, could use a good laugh every once in awhile! You also sound real nice! Unlike ''some ''cats. *Glares at Jayfeather*. But anyways I've gotta go now! Have a nice day, Briar! Dovewing about Lilyfur Wolfy: Okay, your turn Dovewing! Dovewing: Nice! I know how it feels to be shy....I don't blame you for it! Being stubborn can be good as well! I also know how it feels to be emotional. When I was an apprentice my emotions sometimes got the better of me.... Anyways be careful with being impulsive though. Sometimes it can be dangerous, especially while hunting or fighting. Same with being stubborn. I've learned one thing: Never stand up to your Clan leader, but there's an exception if they're evil, or making the absolute wrong decision, or disshoner StarClan. Also, keep on being kind, Lilyfur! Anyways, have a nice day! Briarlight about Peroncat Wolfy: Your turn Briarlight! Briarlight: Alrighty! Well, Peroncat I think you seem like a really good person! Like ''really ''good! And it's fine to be grumpy sometimes! Trust me, I live with Jayfeather, I'm used to it! Jayfeather: I heard that! Briarlight: Whoops! Anyways, I'm also glad your loyal. Loyal cats are trustworthy cats, and that's a good thing! Also it's nice to have a humorous cat around every once and awhile. Alderheart is better than Jayfeather, but ya' know. Anyways it's nice to also have a defensive cat around. You could help to defend the Clan! Some cats don't like defending, just straight out battling. Anyways, you sound like a really cool person, Peroncat! See ya' later! Yellowfang about Peroncat Wolfy: *Yawn* Alright Yellowfang, you know what to do Yellowfang: *Snorts* Fine. *Groans* Anyways, whatever. I'm glad your not evil, though. Anyways, a lot of cats think I'm pretty grumpy, and they're wrong! You're definitely more grumpy than me, if anything! At least you're loyal, though. That's nice. Also, it's good you try. Some cats I know don't try at all, and that really annoys me, so it's good you actually try to do stuff. Anyways, I think that's all for now....Bye! Wolfy: What? That was way short! Ughh whatever. Sol about Timberdash Wolfy: Do not argue Sol, you know what to do Sol: Pshhht, fine. Why should I care? As long as you make me a warrior in your Clan...well I guess we could get along. As long as your not like Leafstar, or Sharpclaw, or Hollyleaf! Or my mother, or my father. And if you dare argue with me...I will...I will **** Wolfy: SOL! LANGUAGE! Sol: Sorry...sorry. Anyways, you say your a good friend? Come along. Be my friend. We could help each other. I consider myself a good friend, so...I suppose we could get along maybe? Darktail about Timberdash Wolfy: Just go... Darktail: Fine. Whatevs. Time to use my amazing charm. So, your ambitious I hear? Come with me, Timberdash, we could rule the forest together, my friend. As long as you don't make things difficult, of course. Don't worry, I'm not as demanding as Sol is. I'm giving you a choice here, Timber. You mind if I call you that? Anyways, I do suggest that you come with me. You could fulfill your ambitions and have power, and we could rule the forest together, my friend. Rowanstar about Flameheart Wolfy: Rowanstar your turn Rowanstar: Well, Flameheart, I can see you have a grudge against me. I did not smack my apprentices, because I believed that they'd come back to me. When they didn't, I hoped against hope that they would become a little more mature, and realize that they're loyalty lies with ShadowClan, but I look back, and I realize that I really should have, smacked them. It'd be good to have you in ShadowClan. You say you can tell your liar from your truth-teller. Well that'd be useful in ShadowClan. And you also sound pretty cool in general. Hollyleaf about Hollywhisker Wolfy: Okay, Hollyleaf. You don't have anything else to do, your up Hollyleaf: Alright. Well, hmmm, shy? That's good...it's okay. I cared too much about what other cats thought, and I ended up falling into a hole. How convinient for me. Anyways, this is about ''you ''though. Maybe we could be friends? That'd be cool. My friends are pretty much: Cinderheart, Fallen Leaves (well he's my mate), Jayfeather, and Lionblaze. The last ones are my two brothers, okay?! Anyways, you seem pretty cool. I really like meeting new people. And stubborn? Pfft. That's fine, I lived with Jayfeather my whole life. And you say you're artistic? Cool! Cinderpelt about Hollywhisker Wolfy: So I have nothing to do, so Cinderpelt, I'm asking you and Hollyleaf to do this about Hollywhisker Cinderpelt: Mkay. You seem pretty nice, Hollywhisker. Being shy is fine...Leafpool could be shy sometimes. But like Hollyleaf said, you seem pretty nice. Stubborn is fine. As long as your not as stubborn as Squirrelflight can be. I don't know ''how Firestar raised that crazy she-cat! Anyways, maybe we could be friends? Ooh, gotta go! Ivypool about Speckledkit Wolfy: Okay, Ivypool. It’s your turn. Ivypool: I don’t have anything else to do, so okay! So you are weird? Hmm, I‘ve never heard a cat admit that they think they’re weird before. But WHY IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN DO YOU FEEL A SPIRITUAL CONNECTION TO THE DARK FOREST??!! They are EVIL! EVIL! They’re horrible! Are you a Dark Forest cat?! If you are, I’m done with you. But let’s get to that later. Gruesome stuff . . . I do ''not ''like gruesome stuff, every since I trained in the Dark Forest. It gives me nightmares about Antpelt, and Hawkfrost, and Mapleshade, and all the others. Idk what reading and writing is though, so whatever. But I know someone that’s shy. Dovewing. Yup. That’s right. SUPER SHY! Anyways I have to go! Bye! And stay away from the Dark Forest! Tigerstar about Wolfleap Wolfy: TIGERSTAR YOUR TURN! YOU KNOW YOU CAN’T ESCAPE! Tigerstar: Gosh, there’s no need to yell. Fine. And so, Wolfleap. WHY ARE YOU FRIENDLY?!?!?!? Unless your friendly to the Dark Forest that is. I’ve been studying your personality and you would make a great asset to the Dark Forest. You seem cool. Crazy, wild, odd. That’s exactly what we need. And we have no idea what reading or writing is, so y’know you can maybe teach us, if that gives us an advantage of taking over the Clans. Ivypool about Shadepool Wolfy: Ivypool, you were chosen again. Ivypool: Nice! That means I’m popular! Anyways, Shadepool, it seems you have many different emotions.You kind of remind me of Dovewing a little. So you seem cool. And, I just have like one question, when do you change your emotions? That’s probably stupid. But I DON’T CARE! At least your not like Jayfeather. He’s really stubborn and moody. But you seem pretty nice, Shadepool. I hope I don’t make you angry!Category:Wolfy10's Fanfictions